


おさびし山の後ろの横穴

by SagaByakuya



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, M/M, drabble-ish
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagaByakuya/pseuds/SagaByakuya
Summary: スニフは横穴を見つける。怖かったので、ムーミントロールと一緒に見に行く。





	おさびし山の後ろの横穴

**Author's Note:**

> 私は日本人じゃないです。日本語を三年間ぐらい勉強してます。だから、このテキストは練習しかないです。私、日本語で上手じゃないと思うんですが、頑張りました。子供の時ごろから楽しいムーミン一家が大好きだったので、ファンフィクションを書いたいんでした。
> 
> I wanted to write something small in Japanese and this happened. It took me over a year to finish - and meanwhile I had to return the Moomin book that I had borrowed from the library (written in Japanese) and I didn't have an opportunity to read pretty much anything in Japanese since. There is a shift in style in the text as I lost my touch to the style the Moonin books had and also lost my patience and wanted to get this done as soon as possible. I had originally intended this to be quite a bit longer than a drabble... but well, life happened. I have studied Japanese for 3 years now, two of them in class and one independently and while I feel somewhat comfortable with grammar even at a higher and more advanced level, I still struggle with writing and producing anything in Japanese as my vocabulary is extremely limited (I read better than I write). I hope nontheless that at least someone enjoys this little story.

ある日、小さな動物のスニフは、新しい横穴が見つけたのでした。あの横穴がおさびし山の後ろでありましたので、ムーミントロールと一緒に行きたいでした。スニフはちょっと弱虫でしたので、一人で横穴の中に覗き込みたくないんでした。

スニフは小さい足でムーミン谷の真中の青いムーミン屋敷で走りました。川の上の橋の跨ぎ、ドアに走りました。

「ムーミントロール、ムーミントロール！僕は横穴を見つけたんだ。」と、スニフは大声で叫びました。

「へぇ？そうなんかい？あの横穴はどうかなあ。」と、ムーミントロールは訝りました。

スニフはもじもじで首をスクラッチしました。　

「それは秘密なんだ。」  
「秘密だの？」と、ムーミントロールは小声で聞きました。「大きい横穴だ？」  
「うん。めっちゃ大きいんだ。ちょうやばいんだ。」と、スニフは得々で言いました。「一番大きい横穴だ。」  
「あの横穴が見たいんだよ。」と、ムーミントロールは嘆声しました。

スニフは笑いました。

「見せたんだけど、見に行こうかい。あんたの秘密もあり得るんだ。」と、スニフは小声で聞きました。  
「もちろん。」と、ムーミントロールは答えました。

ムーミントロールとスニフは一緒に歩いて行きました。

パタパタと足跡を立てて、おさびし山の後ろの横穴に一緒に来ました。

「へぇ、ここは．．．」と、ムーミントロールは小さな声で言いました。  
「うん、僕の秘密だ。どう思うかな。」

ムーミントロールは考えました。

「すげえ！」と、ムーミントロールは叫びました。

スニフの耳はピクピクしました。

「本当に？」と、スニフはほっとした聞きました。  
「もちろんだぞ！」

スニフは笑ってからムーミントロールをハグしました。

「あんたは僕の大親友だ。」と、スニフは小声で言いました。

ムーミントロールは本当に嬉しかったでした。


End file.
